1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna that has a ground plane, a radiating member and two grounding supports connected to the ground plane and the radiating member and securely holing the radiating member.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional antenna has a ground plane, a radiating member and a feeding pin. The radiating member is separated from and suspended over the ground plane. The feeding pin is mounted perpendicularly on the ground plane and serves as a supporting post to securely hold the radiating member over the ground plane. However, the feeding pin between the ground plane and the radiating member easily loosens to inadvertently disassemble the antenna. Furthermore, the antenna cannot prevent lightning strokes.
With reference to FIG. 1, another antenna, a patch antenna, has a dielectric substrate (3), a radiating patch (30a), a ground plane and a micro-strip (4). The dielectric substrate (3) has an outer edge and two opposite surfaces. The radiating patch (30a) is mounted on one surface of the dielectric substrate (3). The ground plane is mounted on the other surface of the dielectric substrate (3) opposite to the radiating patch (30a). The micro-strip (4) is bent, is mounted on the surfaces and crosses the outer edge of the dielectric substrate (3) and has two ends. One end of the micro-strip (4) is connected to the radiating patch (30a) and the other end is located near the ground plane. However, the patch antenna has lower gains when compared to the conventional antenna and also cannot prevent lightning strokes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an antenna to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.